Fire Emblem Heroes - Reimagined
by AlphaRaptorRex
Summary: The Kingdom of Askr wars against the Kingdom of Embla for enslaving citizens of other worlds. Anna, Commander of the Order of Heroes, a corps dedicated to freeing the citizens from Embla's impierial cluches, goes to preform the rite of summoning. Kiran, an aspiring painter and musician, now finds himself pulled into another world where he is thought to be a Legendary Hero.
1. The Legendary Hero

I stood in an open field and scanned my surroundings, the place was beautiful, flowers of vibrant colours painted the field with reds, golds, violets, and blues. I set down my duffle bag and opened it, inside was a large easel and several different paint brushes, I had brought as many colours as I had, but even so I would need to do blending to capture such an image. I started to set up my easel as the flowers began to blow in the wind, I watched the beauty of the scene and stopped putting my easel in place, someone of my skill could never do this place justice. I collapsed my easel and put it back into the duffle bag.

I sat down under the shade of a tree at the edge of the field and admired the beauty of the flowers as they swayed in the wind. My name was Kiran, I was an aspiring artist and a somewhat good musician, though nothing that I had done in my life prepared me for what was about to happen, except for this small piece of advice: 'expect the unexpected.'

I swung my duffle bag over my shoulder and turned around to make my way home as the sun was past it's highest point. It would be a long walk home even though my house was in the middle of no-man's-land, except in was someone's land, it was Kiran's land. So I was about to make my way home when as I stood up a glitter caught my eye, it was out further in the field among some interesting looking flowers. Against everything anyone is taught from watching movies or reading books I decided to go and pick it up. I examined it and turned it over in my hands, it appeared to be a hairpin of some type, shaped a little like a sideways eye with three points at one end and only one at the other, thick gold lines ran along it, tracing the shape of the eye, though the two other points were traced above the eye shape. It was a very interesting trinket and as I looked up from it I must have jumped at least a foot in the air, because I landed in a heap on the floor under my duffle bag. I moved the bag off me and sat up, brushing my bangs out of my eyes as I looked around. I was no longer in the beautiful field with all those many flowers, instead I was on a cobblestone floor in an open field of green grass, behind me there was a strange glowing stone and in front of me there was a young woman walking away with her head hanging and something that looked like a hand gun in her hand.

"Excuse my bluntness, ma'am, but where are we?" I asked the woman.

"Oh? Oh! It's you, it worked, I did it, it really worked this time! Ahem, pardon me, O great hero from another world, I beseech thee to aid our-" I looked at her with a confused expression. "Hm, you don't really look like you need the whole thee and thou thing. Well then Hero of Legend, here is the Legendary Relic, Breidablik, and now,... we need to get you a weapon to fight with... do you have any combat experience at all?"

"No, I have never fought in a battle before at all." I told the woman.

"Okay, what do you have in that bag there?" She asked.

"As far as I know, just my easel and paints." I answered, heading over to retrieve my bag and make sure everything that was in it was still there. I opened the bag and, much to my surprise there was a sword lying on top my easel and painting tools. I lifted the sword out of the bag and swung it a few times, it was surprisingly light, for it appeared to be a broadsword. I fastened the scabbard to my belt and sheathed my sword.

"It seems I was mistaken as to the contents of my bag, though when I packed it all I put in was my easel, painting tools and flute." I told the woman. "Might I ask your name, ma'am?"

"Oh, pardon my lack of manners, I am Anna, Commander of the Askran Order of Heroes." Anna told me, obviously proud of her position.

"I am Kiran, The Legendary Hero." I told Anna, taking on what ever role this strange world would have me. It then just occurred to me that my name meant 'Ray of Light', intriguing that I would be a Legendary Hero.

"Alright, Kiran let's go back to the Order's Castle and regroup with Prince Alfonse." Anna said cheerfully before someone yelled:

"There she is, we won't let her get away this time! Men, CHARGE!"

Several men with nasty looking axes charged our way as I drew my sword and Anna brought her axe into a combat position, where it came from, I don't even want to know. One of the men ran at me and I gracefully stepped aside as though it was a practiced dance. He turned back to face me and raised his axe above his head. He brought the axe down and I again stepped aside, the guy was really clumsy and was getting pretty angry, he decided to swing his axe at my side so I stepped back and thrust my sword at his hand, cutting through it easily. The man cried out in pain as he dropped his axe. I thought about leaving him for a fraction of a second before my dance continued and I thwacked him across the head with the hilt of my sword. I spun around and parried another man's axe before it would have split my head in two. I pushed his axe back and kicked him in the shin, he grunted and stumbled back a little at my sword came and cut his hands from his wrists, causing him to drop his axe on someone else's foot. I swiftly knocked the handless man from consciousness before ducking under the axe that was wielded by the man whose foot had been cut into by the handless man's axe. Anna chopped the axe footed man's head clean off his shoulders and ended her swing with her axe in another man's gut. That left us with only the leader left to dispatch, he came toward us slowly because of his heavy armour.

"I applaud your abilities in combat, though you'll never defeat me." He said haughtily. I thought it was interesting that he thought he could win when we obviously had the advantage. He swung his axe toward me and I began my dance of combat once again, stepping out of his range and then thrusting at his hands. Though my attack was unsuccessful it gave Anna an opening to attack. She swung her axe in an arc and smashed his armoured helmet. He stumbled back because of the blow to his head. I thrust my sword in-between the plates of his armour and felt it pierce his flesh. He grunted in pain as I dug my sword deeper into his abdomen. He seemed to muster all the strength he could to swing his axe at me, and I dodged below it, rendering his attempt futile. He thrust his axe at me and I was just too slow and fell over backwards, he pulled his axe above his head and the blade of the axe hit the ground below him.

"What? How is this possible?" He asked no one in specific after swinging his headless axe down at me. He had hit me with it, though it was likely only going to bruise. It would have been the end of me had his axe head stayed on his axe.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Anna cooed at the man, I then understood what had happened to his axe, Anna had cut the head of to save me from the blow. The man growled and threw his axe handle away, drawing a sword in its place. He rushed Anna but stopped short as an arrow pierced his broken helmet.

Anna leaned on her axe as I hoisted myself up on my sword. I walked over to where I left my bag and picked it up and threw it over my shoulder. I looked back at Anna, who was now wiping some sweat from her brow and asked her:

"Where did that arrow come from, do you know?"

"Wait, they'll be here any second now." She told me, holding the A in any for a while.

"Guess who! OH MY GOODNESS ANNA YOU DID IT. YOU SUMMONED THE LEGENDARY HERO!" A younger woman with longish brown hair who was holding a bow said as she approached us.

"Yep, I sure did, Reytia this is Kiran, Kiran this is Reytia, she's an archer in the Order of Heroes." Anna said, starting proud but ending in a neutral tone as she introduced us.

"Hi, Kiran, I'm Reytia, I'm Princess Sharena's best friend, I'm sure she'd like to meet you, c'mon let's go!" Reytia said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me off. I looked back at Anna, only to see her laughing at my predicament. I decided to let this girl dictate my fate for the moment as she dragged me away, I thought about what had just happened in the last few minutes. I'd help kill someone, knocked two other men out after removing one's hands. I was never going to be the same man again.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, now some information about this re-imagination of Askr. First off, there is no Summoning, for now. Unless for some reason Kiran needs to summon someone to continue the story, there will be no summoning. Second the Order of Heroes is still called the Order of Heroes because it still liberates Heroes from Embla, the opening and closing of Gates is still functional. Third, the Order of Heroes is populated with Askran citizens and knights who want to fight for the freedom of Heroes, so I will be adding new Original Characters along the way. Finally, if this information makes you wish to discontinue reading, I do not take offence. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you have the time, and no, unfortunately, I do not claim ownership of Fire Emblem or any of it's characters.**


	2. Prince and Princess of Askr

What a strange world I've been taken to, here, in this world that I'm not sure the name of, from what I've been told by Reytia as she drags me along these lush fields that any painter would long to see, the Kingdom of Askr is at war with the Emblian Empire, which wants to spread its empire into all the worlds possible. The royalty of Askr have the magical ability to open gates to other worlds while the royals of Embla have the capability to close these gates. Long ago both Kingdoms worked together opening and closing the gates to further the prosperity of the continent, or world, of Zenith, which rather than being surrounded by an ocean is floating high in the sky above all the other worlds. I wondered to myself if I looked over the edge could I see my own Earth?

"Kiran, we're nearing Prince Alfonse' location, for your information." Anna told me and Reytia let up on her grip.

"Alfonse is the Prince of Askr, right?" I asked, hoping that I was not about to be introduced to the prince of the enemy kingdom.

"Yes, Prince Alfonse is the Prince of Askr. Why else would the members of the Askran Order of Heroes be rendezvousing with him?" Reytia questioned me of the obvious.

"Good point, I guess I'll need to work on my understanding of how thing quite function in this world." I said, pointing the conversation in a direction I don't think I should have.

"You don't have nobility in your world, Kiran?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly, a few places still have Kings and Queens, though they don't really hold power." I responded, realizing the path I sent this chat down.

"Oh really, then who does?" Anna continued her questions.

"Mostly elected government officials where I'm from, I never really looked into politics much, kinda bored me." I admitted, I thought that they wouldn't really care what studies I took.

"What are your interests then, Kiran?" Reytia asked me, joining in on the conversation.

"I like to call myself an artist of sorts, but my real talent lies in music." I told them, piquing their interest, it seemed.

"A musician, really, I never would've guessed. And here I thought you could be a dancer from your style of fighting." Anna said, with a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Yeah, guess one does meld with the other, especially since I play the flute, I find that I do dance to my own music sometimes." I admitted.

"Do you compose your own music, or play the works of others?" Reytia asked.

"A little of both, actually. It is a lot of work to make an original composition, so I decided to start by playing songs that were already composed." I told the two women. We talked about the different kinds of music and a little of the few paintings I've made for about fifteen minutes before we crested a hill and found a lone swordsman fighting a mounted mage. The swordsman had blue hair and appeared to be wearing a similar gold scale mail breast piece and white clothes embroidered with gold. He had deep red gloves on and his sword was silver with a gold edge, a shining blue stone was set into the guard of the sword. He had a strange wing like object that was behind his head, probably some type of crown or something.

"Hey, there's Prince Alfonse! But whose he fighting, looks kinda like an Emblian Dark Mage, but why is he wearing that mask?" Reytia asked no one exactly.

* * *

**Alfonse' Point of View, several minutes earlier – **

I stood alone atop a hill in the plains area of my beautiful Kingdom of Askr. I was here waiting for Commander Anna to rendezvous with me after attempting the Rite of Summoning yet again, this was now the sixth or seventh time she'd tried in under a week. She was stubborn, I give her that, however, such stubbornness could lead her to burn out and lose any hope of ever Summoning the Legendary Hero. I had wished her good luck and afterwards sent one of my archers after her when she had been gone for about half an hour. Sharena had decided not to join me on this outing so I had went alone.

After standing here for about half an hour I heard a horse approaching my location, so I turned to see who was coming. To my shock it was the masked Mage Knight that has been following me ever since I lost Zacharias in battle. He did not slow his approach, so neither did I, when within reasonable speaking distance I said to him:

"Who are you, and what do you wish to gain from following me?"

"My name is unimportant, and my purpose is none of your concern, Prince Alfonse. I approach you now because there is no one else nearby." He responded with a deep voice.

"Then what do you want?" I asked him.

"Alfonse, my friend, I must tell you something that you must keep between you and I until I reveal the time." He said in at a lower volume than he was speaking before.

"What is it, I will not speak." I told him, if it was worth keeping I would keep my word, though if it was not, I would likely forget about this conversation.

"I am not any Mage Knight, I am in fact your old friend, Zacharias. Though that was but an alias that I went by while serving with you, my true name is Bruno, the Prince of Embla." Bruno told me in a hushed voice.

"I believe you, though why are you telling me this?" I asked, I did believe him, he had the same air about him that Zacharias had when we were together before.

"I trust you, that is why. How fairs your arm?" He said, quickly changing the subject as I grimaced at his words. I had lost my left arm in combat not long ago, though the Mages in Askr had built me a new one, the old wound still burnt when I thought of it, or someone rubbed the metal arm the wrong way.

"The magic that feeds my arm is easy to control, though I still feel pain most of the time." I told him honestly.

"Be wary Alfonse, I believe your allies approach, I suggest that we appear to be in combat and I will flee before any casualties can occur." Bruno instructed me.

"Good plan, that way no one gets hurt." I said and drew my sword. He gave me the upper hand and I took advantage of it as out of the corner of my eye I saw Commander Anna crest the hill I had been standing on.

* * *

**Kiran's Point of View, from when he left off – **

I watched Prince Alfonse fight the masked man, he had a much different style of battle than I. His was more aggressive, as though he was fighting for something, no, someone. When a man fights it is always for something, but when a man fight to protect someone he loves, romantically or otherwise, he fights like a fire, with a determination that is unbreakable, he becomes something of a beacon to the soldiers on the battlefield, rallying their resolve with his own determination. I watched Prince Alfonse fight for a good five minutes at least, before the masked man pulled his reigns and the horse reared up, turned, and galloped away. Anna and I rushed down the hill and Reytia rolled down on her side, it looked fun but she was going to be so dizzy when we reached the bottom.

When we arrived Reytia stumbled as she attempted to get up, Prince Alfonse went over and pulled her to her feet. Interesting, he only had to use one hand to pick her up, I'll have to ask him about that later.

"Prince Alfonse, who was that you were just fighting, and should we pursue?" Anna asked the Prince, in a formal tone.

"Drop your formalities, Anna, I don't know who he was, and no, we will not pursue him. I believe that if he is any threat to us then he will show himself again, then we may pursue him." Prince Alfonse ordered, his orders carried a lot of weight, I honestly thought that he could probably command the attention of any man, woman, or child he tried to with ease. He looked at me and then looked back to Anna. "Is this the Legendary Hero you have been so obsessed with Summoning, Commander?"

"Yes, this is Kiran, Kiran, this is Prince Alfonse of Askr, he is a little cold at first, but he'll warm to you." Anna introduced us and I offered my right hand to shake, he took it, shook, and said.

"You can call me by my name alone if you like, and the same for my sister, Sharena, she is a little, well, she's a bit of a social butterfly if you will." Alfonse said, seemingly at a bit of a loss for words.

"It's fine, Alfonse, I might have a single drop of noble blood in my whole body, but it means nothing to me, back in my own world I was nothing more than a common musician." I told Alfonse with a laugh.

"Really, you don't even know if you have any link to nobility? Here if someone had the slightest connection to a noble they would be asking for their rightful place at his side." Alfonse said, and continued by saying: "Tell me more of your world, especially about the way your country rules itself."

So I did, as I did we began to journey toward the Order's Castle to meet up with Sharena and then we were going to enter the World of Mystery. We walked along and chatted about this and that, getting to know one another and start friendships that would last many years.

We arrived at the simple castle that was the Order's home base and entered. When inside we were greeted by a young woman with blonde hair that faded to pink at the tips. She was wearing a similar outfit as Anna's, Alfonse', and Reytia's.

"Hello everyone! I heard from Feh that you were successful! You must be the Legendary Hero! I'm Sharena, I am a Princess of Askr, but that's not really important, what's your name?" She said in rapid succession.

"My name is Kiran, it's nice to meet you Sharena." I said slower than I would usually talk as I was slightly overwhelmed by her.

"Oh, Alfonse, the Mages wanted to talk to you about something, I think it had to do with your arm." Sharena said with a little confusion in her voice.

"I'll be on my way then, I'll meet you all be the Gate to Mystery." Alfonse said before walking away.

"Well, we best get prepared then, Kiran, who do you want to take with you? The scouts are reporting Pegasus Knights and Sword users." Anna asked and informed me after speaking with another soldier in the order.

"Sharena, you mentioned Mages, are there any wind Mages?" I asked.

"We have a few in the Order, yes." Sharena answered.

"Good, tell them to mobilize, Anna, does the Order have Lance wielding Cavalry?" I inquired.

"Yes, we have two who fit such a description, should I tell them to mobilize as well?" Anna replied.

"Yes, and tell Sharena and yourself to mobilize as well." I told Anna, I turned to Reytia, "You're coming along as well, archers can hit fliers better than swords can."

"Yippee!" She said as she ran off to get herself ready.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two! Kept going and going and going. 1,961 words before the Authors Note. So how did you like it, leave a review if you've got the time and I still don't own Fire Emblem or I probably won't be writing this, Kiran's personality I do own though.**


	3. The World of Mystery

**Kiran's Point of View**

We had reached the Gate to Mystery and were waiting for Alfonse to join us. I had been introduced to Arthur, and Wind Mage, as well as Michal, a Cavalier who specialized in lances. We waited for probably half an hour before we saw Alfonse in the distance.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up." Arthur said.

"Ahem, this is Prince Alfonse you are speaking of, show him the due respect." Michal said in reply to Arthur's remark.

"Peace, all of you, we knew that Alfonse would be delayed because the Mages needed to do maintenance on his arm." Reytia told them all.

"Might I ask," I started, "What do you mean by 'maintenance' on Alfonse arm?"

"Oh, should've told you about that earlier, sorry Kiran. Alfonse lost his arm in battle not all too long ago, the Mages of Askr have put together a prosthetic arm for him but they haven't perfected it yet so they call him in to make it better or do some adjustments now and then." Reytia told me, that must have been why he could so easily lift her off the ground earlier.

"I apologize for the wait everyone, though it was necessary, my arm has been completely replaced now, they said that I should no longer need to come in regularly for improvements." Alfonse told us when he was in range of conversation. "So, shall we?" He continued before leading us through the Gate to Mystery.

We found ourselves met with a camp of black armoured soldiers, they turned to look at us before a great gust of wind sprouted from Arthur's extended hand and sliced through them as though they were warm butter.

"Such amateurs, not even able to stand up to a simple wind spell." He chuckled to himself.

"Keep yourselves ready, this won't be the last of them." Alfonse said, drawing his sword and leaving the scabbard by the Gate. I drew my own sword and saw Reytia knock an arrow. I heard the drawing of the others weapons and we started forward cautiously. I took up the rear with Reytia and Arthur, they had longer range, and I thought I could try my hand at tactics.

Unfortunately a heavy down-poor of rain slowed our progress through the World of Mystery. We had been wandering for roughly fifteen minutes before Anna directed our attention to the skies. Just under the clouds were half a dozen Pegasus Knights pursuing a lone Pegasus Knight. Reytia shot her arrow at one and took it out of the sky by puncturing its wing. Arthur cast his wind at two more and they dropped from the sky as well. The remaining three turned their attention to us, all of them dive-bombed Alfonse. I took this to be enough aggression to call combat so I began giving orders.

"Michal, cover Alfonse, Anna cover Reytia, and Sharena, cover Arthur. Arthur, Reytia, do not let up your attacks on those Pegasus Knights, Alfonse, strike them whenever you can without putting yourself in to much danger." I told everyone their roles in the battle the immediately ensued after I was done speaking. I watched the battle pan out in front off me, the Pegasus Knights all had swords and were mainly focused on Alfonse so they were easy targets for the others. Before they could even reach Alfonse two had been felled, one by an arrow and one by a blade of wind. When the last knight reached the ground she was quickly finished by Michal, who thrust his spear through the girl's heart. The Pegasus Knight that had been being pursued came down to speak with us.

"You must be the Askran Order that the Emblians said would never come to our innocent world, I am Queen Caeda of the Archanean Alliance." She identified herself after coming close enough not to have to yell.

"I am Prince Alfonse of Askr, and these are my friends, we are part of the Order of Heroes that you spoke of. May I ask, how many more soldiers of Embla are there already here?" Alfonse asked.

"There is a frightful number, they have taken the capital and captured King Marth." Caeda told us.

"Very well, we will scout the area out and see if we need to leave and bring back a larger force." Alfonse said.

We continued on with our journey through the horrific rain with Caeda flying high above our heads keeping us informed of anything coming up. We walked for several hours before we all came to the realization that the sun was setting, we stopped in a large clearing and set up camp. We ate and stayed awake late into the evening before some of us disappeared into their tents. Eventually there was only Alfonse, Anna, Caeda, and I left awake.

"I'll take the first watch, who should I wake for second?" Alfonse announced.

"I can take the second watch, who will take the third?" I volunteered.

"*Sigh* I'll take the third watch." Anna said, rather sadly.

"I suppose I'll take the forth, shall I wake everyone at dawn?" Caeda asked.

"Yes, please do." Alfonse said, stirring the fire a little.

"I'll be off then." I said, and stood up and stretched before going into my tent and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_Kiran..._

Something was calling my name, I sat up and looked around. I was in an open field, it was bright but foggy at the same time, I shielded my eyes from the light around me.

_Kiran..._

I heard the call again, it sounded like a woman's voice, calling me from somewhere far away. I stood up and started to walk toward where I thought the voice was coming from.

_Kiran, can you hear me?_

The voice asked, I walked toward the source, not daring answer. I knew not what strange things were in this world that I had been called into. Wait, wasn't I sleeping? How did I get here? Is this a dream?

"Is this a dream?" I asked into thin air.

_Yes, it is a dream, I am conducting this dream to speak with you, Kiran._

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

_I am Gunnthrá, eldest Princess of Nifl, there is a war brewing Kiran, and the Divine Weapon may be the only thing that can stop that war._

"Nifl? I've never heard of such a place, though I've only been here for half a day." I told Gunnthrá.

_Such is understandable, Nifl is not part of Zenith, only an old ally to Askr. Do try to remember this conversation, it will be hard to recall it, though if you can, write it down somewhere, do not speak to anyone about it, not until I tell you that you must._

"I'll do my best to remember." I said.

_You are being awakened, I will let you go._

"Very well, will we ever speak again?" I asked.

_Likely, but only time will tell, goodbye Kiran..._

* * *

I woke up to Alfonse gently shaking my shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up." I told Alfonse sleepily. Darn, I thought to myself, I can hardly remember anything except that I'm supposed to remember something. I got up a threw my shirt back on.

"We'll need to get you something more suitable to wear when we go back to Askr. Wake Anna when the moon is at its highest point, the rain stopped and the clouds cleared, so you can see the moon now." Alfonse informed me.

"Alright, will do, get some sleep now Alfonse." I replied to him and left the tent. The small fire was still burning dimly and gave out little heat in the cold of the night. I thought of the dream I had, all I could call to mind were the words, _do try to remember this conversation, do not tell anyone about it, _and _I am Gunnthrá. _Gunnthrá, what a strange name, I wonder if I'll ever talk to her in person, or even in a dream again. I sat down close to the fire a stoked it a little, it flared up a bit. I looked up to see the moon and was greeted by many bright unfamiliar constellations, I missed seeing Orion's Belt and the Big Dipper and Little Dipper. The lack of the bright North Star really through me off, though the stars here were just as beautiful if not more so.

I sat in the quiet of the night, looking around at the large trees on the edge of the field that our camp was set up in. I got up and when around the field looking to see if anyone had snuck up on our camp, I returned with the resolution that we were safe for the moment. I looked again to the moon, the only way to tell the time in this dark night. It sat happily about three quarters of the way to the top of the sky, maybe an hour or two before I would wake Anna for the third watch. I sat by the fire, stoking it a little to cause it to grow back to life. I waited trying to remember what had happened in the dream, I had taken a twig and charred the end of it to use as a writing tool, though I had nothing to write on other than a few leaves. I wrote down what I could remember and sat thinking on the rest of the happenings in the dream. When I could not remember what had been said I looked up to see the moon high in the sky, almost falling toward the other horizon.

I stood up and walked over to the tent I saw Anna go into earlier.

"Anna, Anna, it's time for your watch." I called quietly into her tent, not wanting to intrude.

"Mm? What did you say?" I heard Anna say sleepily.

"It's time for you to take watch." I repeated. She came out of the tent after ruffling through something. When she was visible I could see that she was already in full armour. "Alright, I'll be going to bed now, don't forget to wake Queen Caeda for the last watch." I told her, receiving an affirmative 'yeah' from Anna before I left and went to sleep again.

I slept well and was awakened by Alfonse at dawn.

"Kiran, Kiran, it is time to wake up now, Kiran. If you come quickly you'll be able to see a beautiful sunrise." He said to me through the tent. I sat up and put my shirt back on again, and carefully put the leaves I had written on into my paints pocket, hoping that they would not get smudged before I had the chance to write down what was on them.

"Wow, you were right, that is beautiful, Alfonse." I told him after exiting my tent.

"Yeah, we don't really get sunrises like this in Askr, it's different there, equally as beautiful, but not the same." Alfonse replied.

We ate a simple breakfast of flatbread and some jam made from rose petals, the jam was very sweet, but good with the rather dry flatbread. After breakfast Caeda began leading us toward the capital again. We made better progress now that the rain was not slowing us, by late afternoon we could see the capital on the horizon.

"Come, if we pick up our pace we may reach there under the cover of night and take them by surprize!" Alfonse told us.

"A good plan indeed, though it may be looked down upon by some, when you have such a small unit, it is the wiser course." I replied.

"I'm glad you see my point and do not interfere. Though, if anyone has another plan, please do not withhold it." Alfonse advised everyone.

"Your plan is the best course of action, Prince Alfonse." Michal said.

"Than my plan we shall take." Alfonse announced after a moment of silence.

We approached the capital with due haste and arrived just as the sun set. We were all prepared, I had told everyone what they were to do. Alfonse and Michal were to cover Caeda and I as we went into the castle to free King Marth, Sharena and Reytia were to take out any who were a threat to our mission and the same went for Anna and Arthur.

"Alright, so we have the advantage here, as they do not know we are coming, they don't even know we're in this world, and they definitely don't know that I am the Legendary Hero. Keep a low profile until it's time for our strike." I told everyone before Caeda and I headed off to the castle.

We entered the Castle and were greeted by six unfriendly looking Emblians, they turned to look at us and said:

"Who are you, and what is your business here?"

"I am the Legendary Hero, Kiran, and I'm here to free King Marth." I firmly told them, drawing my sword, they were about to laugh me off before they realized that I actually meant what I had said.

I raised the Breidablik and it shone with a bright light, when the light dimed I had over me a white cloak with gold embroidery, my normal clothes had become heavier and more armoured, I was wearing three layers, in fact. One under shirt, a chain mail vest, and an over shirt, the case was the same with my legs, and the sword that I held glowed strangely.

I swung my sword at one of the Emblians and it cut clean through him as though he was wearing no armour at all. The other five looked at their fallen comrade and fled.

"Hm, well that was easy, Queen Caeda, go and find King Marth and the other prisoners, free them and that re-join me, I'll go a see who else is in the castle." I said, and began walking through the castle halls. I came to a large room and was confronted with a large group of Emblian soldiers. I raised my sword to point at them and they raised their shields.

"Legendary Hero who wields the Divine Breidablik, to what do we owe the honour of your presence?" Asked an obviously high ranking individual.

"And whose asking?" I said.

"I am Xantear, a General of Embla, Princess Veronica's right hand man, in fact." The man said.

"If you are her right hand man, where is the Princess?" I asked.

"Princess Veronica sensed that Prince Alfonse of Askr was in this realm, so she went to kill him." Xantear told me.

"I have already allied myself with Askr, so my visit here is to rout you from this world." I told Xantear, I thought about worrying for Alfonse, but then remembered how he had fought earlier, he would be fine.

"Very well, men, kill him." Xantear ordered his men and they charged me.

"By the power of the Divine Weapon Breidablik, I banish you from this world!" I shouted as I aimed the Breidablik at the oncoming soldiers, and with a flash of light the soldiers disappeared.

"W-what!? Where are my soldiers!? What have you done!?" Xantear asked, he seemed completely bewildered.

"Hm, I suppose my plan that I made up on the spot worked. Your men are likely back in Embla, safe and sound, unable to ever enter this world again." I told him.

"Well, you still have me to deal with, I won't let you past!" He announced, intimidatingly.

"Uh oh. You do realize that you are out numbered, right?" I asked him, honestly doubting he actually knew.

"What do you mean, you are alone." He stated the obvious.

"I told you already I was allied with Askr, didn't I?" I asked him, buying more and more time for Queen Caeda to rescue King Marth and the others.

"So what, your allies are being held up by Princess Veronica as we speak, they cannot come to your aid." Xantear said growing ever more confused at my calm composure.

"You know, what exactly would you gain from killing me? As far as I have been told, only I can use the Breidablik, so kill me and you just remove the one person who wields ultimate power. Wait a minute, that's exactly why you want to kill me. Forget I said anything, alright." I said, not really thinking when I started.

"You do have a point though, you are the only one who can use the Breidablik, yes, so killing you does remove a large threat, yes. But not killing you, rather, killing your memories instead, and then gaining you as our ally, that would be a good plan. You're not half bad, though giving your enemies these kinds of plans is not the greatest idea." Xantear told me flatly.

"I told you to forget I said anything!" I retorted.

"Fine, I came up with this myself, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and tell Princess Veronica of our new plan." He said and started to leave. I blocked his path.

"Really, you tell me all that and think I'm just going to let you go? Not a chance, you are going to fight your way out if you possibly can." I said as I heard rushed footsteps approached at an alarming pace.

"Dear Embla." I heard him mutter under his breath before fifteen to twenty armed soldier rushed into the room, a blue haired, obviously noble, man leading them. The soldiers looked to me, and the blue haired man said:

"You must be the Legendary Hero, Kiran, I am King Marth of Archanea, what are your orders?" He asked me.

"Half of you stay here and do not let this man escape the rest of you, stay on me." I ordered before leaving the room to go and support Alfonse.

* * *

We rushed through the streets of Archanea's capital, I looked down every alley, and every main road as I past, looking for Alfonse. We were nearing the gates before we found him on the main road fighting with what looked to be a little girl. Sharena ran up to me and said:

"Thank goodness you're back, I don't how much longer we could've held out."

"Who is Alfonse fighting?" I asked.

"That's Princess Veronica, one of the strongest Mages in the whole of Zenith." Sharena told me.

"Princess Veronica is a child!?" I exclaimed.

"No, she's the same age as me, she just _looks_ like a child." Sharena replied.

Alfonse cut a blade of what looked like wind magic apart and blocked another blade. He edged closer and closer to Veronica, blocking her magic, never retaliating, only blocking. He was almost directly in front of her when he reached forward with his left arm and ripped her tome apart, tearing the top half from the bottom half. As he ripped the tome the onslaught of magic ceased.

"Surrender, and do not return to this world." Alfonse ordered Princess Veronica with his sword to her throat.

"Fine, I'll leave, and I'll close the gate, this time, I won't close it if you open it again though. And if you open it, it's free roam for both of us." Princess Veronica said in a huff. "The Gate closes at sundown tomorrow." She added, before walking off to gather her troops, or that's what I assumed she was doing.

* * *

Later, after the sun had risen we were at the Gate bidding the residents of the World of Mystery farewell. We stepped through the Gate and left Michal and Arthur to make sure that it was closed as Princess Veronica said it would be. The rest of us continued back to the Order's castle.

"Alfonse, when we get back, could you get me something to write in, like a journal or something." I asked him, hiding my true intentions, which were to write down everything that I could remember from what Gunnthrá had told me.

"I'll see what I can do for you, but you could always just visit the market if nothing turns up." Alfonse told me.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that myself." I said, knowing that the reason I didn't was because I had no money at all.

"Of course the Order would cover the cost, if it's not outrageous." Alfonse informed me.

"Oh, that's good, because I have nothing when it comes to money." I responded.

We reached the castle by sundown and ate a hearty supper before tucking in for the night, as I was escorted to my bedchamber I saw Arthur and Michal coming in, they gave me the affirmative before I told them to also report to Alfonse. I entered my room and removed my cloak, all three of my shirts and the top two of my pants before crawling into bed hoping that I might speak with Gunnthrá again.

* * *

**A/N: This one was even longer, I have the feeling that they're just going to keep getting longer from here on out so hang in there. How'd you like it, leave a review if you have time and I still don't own Fire Emblem.**


	4. The World of Fates

**Kiran's Point of View – **

I sat on my bed holding an empty book on my lap, in my hand I had a feather pen, both courtesy of Alfonse. I penned down what I could remember of my talk with Gunnthrá, my memory had only gotten worse as more time past so all I could remember now was her name and not to tell anyone what I had heard. I wrote these words in the book: _This is the log of Kiran's conversations with Gunnthrá, this log is not to be read by any other than Kiran, unless Kiran has previously given permission to the reader._

I thought that that would be enough to deter any peeking noses. Though than again, it could draw others. I closed the book and got out of bed, pulling my clothes back on as I did. I left my room and went to find Alfonse, it had been two days since we had liberated the World of Mystery and I had begun to come to terms with the fact that I was in another world. Their was one thing that I hadn't even thought of yet, would I ever go home, or would this place become my home? This question weighed on my mind this morning and I wanted to talk to Alfonse about it.

I entered the dining hall of the castle, located Alfonse, and got my food. When I had collected my food I sat down beside Alfonse. He looked at me and said:

"Still a late sleeper, eh?" He seemed to be joking, though he said it with his naturally serious tone.

"I guess old habits die hard, though I was actually using the book you brought me yesterday evening." I told him.

"Oh, what is it you needed that for again?" He asked, his curiosity obviously piqued.

"Just writing down some thoughts, about this and that, you know the random ideas that pop into your head now and again." I lied, hiding what it was really for.

"Ah, I suppose these are personal things?" Alfonse asked.

"Mm, I suppose you could say that." I answered.

"Very well, I'll quit bothering you about that then, anything else on your mind?" Alfonse changed the subject, now I could get to what had been bothering me this morning.

"Yeah, you know, I was wondering if I'd ever be able to go back to my world." I told Alfonse.

"I haven't the faintest clue, you know, I don't really know much to much about the whole Summoning thing so you'd have to ask someone more educated in that field for the answer." Alfonse replied.

"Hm, and who would that be?" I asked.

"Anna probably knows more about it, she was studying a lot to find out just how to Summon you." Alfonse informed me.

"Thanks, I'll definitely talk to her and see what I can find out." I told Alfonse.

I finished my breakfast and exited of the dining hall a little after Alfonse had left. I decided to see if I could find Anna and talk to her about returning to my world. I did find her at roughly eleven by the clock, which only I had one, and I have no idea how long the watch battery will keep its charge.

"Anna, can I talk to you?" I said as I approached the Commander.

"Sure thing, what do you need, Kiran." She replied.

"I was wondering if you knew weather or not I would ever be able to return to my own world." I told her.

"Hm, that's a good question, and, sorry to disappoint, but I don't think that you can." Anna told me, obviously recalling something she thought she wouldn't need to remember.

"Oh, well I suppose I should've expected no more. It isn't actually that I wanted to go home, I guess I just like knowing my options." I told her. I thought that this might be the answer, though I thought maybe I would be able to go home. Seeing that I cannot, or cannot by the power available to the Askran Kingdom, I might as well make some friends here, not that I wasn't already starting friendships with Alfonse, Reytia, Anna, and Sharena.

I went to the main hall of the Order's Castle, and, lo and behold, there was an awake Feh. Feh, the messenger owl for the Order of Heroes, is always sleeping unless there is something important that she needs to give to someone. I entered the room, her gaze landed on me and she instantly flew over and gave me a sealed envelope. I took it and opened it, removing the contents. In the envelope there was a letter addressed to the Order of Heroes, I guess I am the Legendary Hero, so yeah I get to open all the letters that are addressed to the Order. I began to read the letter, it was from Xantear, he told us that he had taken the World of Conquest and was planning his attack on the World of Birthright. I had no idea who lived in these Worlds but I wasn't letting them fall into the hands of the Emblian Empire.

I rushed to the Library where Alfonse always is. I charged through the doors to find Alfonse sitting in a chair, quietly reading a book.

"Assemble a team, we need to go to the World of Birthright." I told him as he looked up from his book.

"Birthright, why?" He asked.

"Because Xantear is invading it, and we have the chance to stop him." I told Alfonse.

"Very well, I'll put together a unit and we should be ready to move out by evening." Alfonse informed me.

"Good, I'll be getting ready as well." I told Alfonse before leaving to get my sword and the Breidablik.

I ran into my room, found my sword and clipped it to my belt, I grabbed the Breidablik and its holster and strapped that to my belt as well. I pulled my hold over my head and exited my room to go and find Alfonse and help with the preparations for our journey. I found Alfonse in the barracks asking for volunteers to help in the liberation of Birthright. I saw that several people, in number they were roughly twenty, agree to help Alfonse. After they had received orders from Alfonse I turned to him and said:

"We need to set up defined teams for liberation, and I think that you would make a fine leader for one of them, what do you think?"

"It would be my honour to serve the Order of Heroes to such a degree. Though in reality you would need to promote me for me to take on such a role." Alfonse replied, confusing me because he was the Prince of Askr and he was asking to be promoted.

"Are you saying that only a king is fit to lead a liberation team?" I asked him.

"No, no, what I'm saying is, I am not but a soldier in the Order of Heroes, to lead such a division I would need to become a least a Lieutenant." Alfonse replied.

"Very well, how do we go about making you such?" I asked, quite seriously.

"Well, as the Legendary Hero, you do hold the final say on who gets what position within the Order of Heroes." Alfonse told me.

"So I can just say that you are a Lieutenant and you'll be such?" I asked, almost shocked that I had so much control over the Order of Heroes.

"No, you would need to give me the proper badge for the rank you promoted me to." Alfonse told me.

"Where are those stored?" I questioned.

"Ask Anna, she keeps the Order's inventory." He said.

"Will do, when will we be ready to move out?" I asked.

"By late afternoon, at the most." Alfonse informed me. I checked my watch, roughly twelve fifteen, I've got time to find Alfonse a shiny new badge to be a Lieutenant, or higher even.

I found Anna about fifteen minutes later and said:

"Anna, I need to ask you something."

"Fire away, I'm all ears." She replied.

"Where does the Order keep the badges for ranks?" I asked her, and she twitched a little, obviously not expecting the question.

"We keep them in the storage room in the third wall of the castle, why?" Anna told me.

"Because I am promoting Alfonse, thank you for the location of the badges." I told her before walking toward the third wall of the castle. I reached the wall a little later and found the storage room. It was locked, though the keyhole was rather large and strangely shaped, I then realized that it was a keyhole for the Breidablik, I unholstered the weapon and unlocked the door. I entered the room to find shelves of shining golden badges, all neatly labelled in a language that was not English, but I somehow understood, come to think of it, I haven't said a word of English the whole time I've been here, I wonder what we are speaking, or even if it has a name. I looked for the badges labelled 'Captain' and eventually found them. I took one out carefully, so as not to smudge the shine from it and carried it back to the barracks.

I entered the barracks to find everyone ready to go and Alfonse nearly ran into me as he was about to go and get me. I held the badge forward and said:

"Prince Alfonse of Askr, I, Kiran, Hero attested to in Legend, now bestow upon you the honour of serving as a Captain in the Askran Order of Heroes."

"My thanks for this honour, I shall do my best to live up to what is expected of someone who bears such a rank." Alfonse told me, and I removed his old, smaller badge and affixed the new larger, more decorative one in its place.

"Now, Captain Alfonse, what is the status of the troops?" I asked him, still putting on the air of a true leader.

"The men are ready when you are, and please, cut out the act of high and mighty Kiran." Alfonse asked of me. I laughed and told him that we could depart immediately, and we did.

By sundown we reached the Gate to Birthright, it looked exactly the same as the Gate to Mystery, I thought that somehow it would've looked different. Alfonse had the men set up camp and joined me in looking over the edge of Zenith. It was truly beautiful, seeing all the different worlds swirl below us, seeing great heroes fight their wars, ordinary people live out their lives and seeing the beauty in every world. The only sound that reached up to Zenith was a constant hum, likely originating from people talking, laughing, fighting, buying, selling, and going about their days work, none of them knew that far above them their were two young men looking down at their worlds and admiring the beauty of it all.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Alfonse asked.

"Yeah, this whole world makes me feel as though someone needs to capture it all in a painting, I could try, though it would probably poorly reflect the true image." I told Alfonse.

"An artists true enemy is pure beauty, uncapturable by the strokes of his brush and the colours of his paint, nor the words of his pen and thoughts of his mind are enough to recreate the true beauty of the scene." Alfonse said.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, knowing that Alfonse didn't just make it up on the spot.

"I read in book once, the book was about art, poems, and novels that try to capture beauty but cannot give the full account." Alfonse replied.

"I should've known, you're always reading books." I said jokingly.

"It is something a prince must do, become highly educated and I find reading more enjoyable than a lecture any day." Alfonse defended his hobby.

"I agree with you there, reading you can put down when you need a break, but if you asked someone to stop mid-lecture they might kill you." I told him.

"Anyway, you should come back to camp were starting to eat." Alfonse told me before he left, I gazed down at all the other worlds one last time before I, too, turned and left. We ate heartily, set up and watch that did not include me, and I went to bed.

_Kiran..._

"Gunnthrá." I replied to the voice.

_It is I, how do you do?_

"I fare well, and what of you?" I asked.

_I am well, though the war that I told you of before is growing ever closer._

"Ah, yes, I do faintly remember you telling me of such, tell me, who wages this war, and for what reason?"

_Múspell, the flaming kingdom of Múspell grows ever more furious, Surtr, its king, has given himself over to the Dragon Múspell and even now wages war with another country, it will not be long before he succeeds in overrunning that land, and I fear that Nifl will be his next target._

"I see, what can I do to help?"

_Embla, keep Embla away from our world and do not give up what the Order is doing. You must continue the liberation of all the worlds and never give up._

"I understand, I am currently working to prevent such from befalling yet another world."

_Good, I am glad. May I ask a favour of you?_

"Of course, as long as it is not outrageous."

_I want you to take care of my younger sisters if war does reach Nifl._

"Very well, will I have to come to Nifl, or will they come to Askr?"

_I will have them go to Askr, they will be safer that way._

"I see, is there anything else that needs to be addressed tonight?"

_No, have sweet dreams, Kiran._

"Goodnight, Gunnthrá."

And with that I woke harshly and pulled out my log of our conversations, and wrote down the whole conversation as it was fresh in my mind.

**Alfonse Point of View – The First Watch of the Night – **

I sat by the dim fire as everyone went to their tents and looked out into the darkening night. I let out a sigh, it had been quite the day, first Kiran asked if he could go home and that made me think of the fact that he was pulled here against his will. After that I had retreated to the library before Kiran came running in with news that Embla had taken Birthright, though I suspect this to be a trap I accompanied him with the liberation party. Though before we left Kiran promoted me straight to Captain so that I could lead my own unit. I sat alone now mulling over the happenings of the day when I heard footsteps approaching the camp, they were hushed and cleverly set so as not to disturb the natural noises of the still night. I stood and turned to meet the one who was taking such cation not to be detected. He saw that he was found and slowly approached, when he reached the light of the fire I saw his face, covered by a wooden mask with white over the eyes.

"Zacharias." I said, "What brings you here?"

"You, you are apparently aware of Embla's planned invasion of Birthright, how did you get such information?" Zacharias said to me.

"Kiran told me that Embla was planning an invasion of the World of Birthright, I personally think this is all a trap for us to fall right into, your presence here does ill to still my worries." I replied to my old friend.

"Perhaps Veronica does have trap set for you, though I do not. How fairs things?" Zacharias asked me.

"We sealed the World of Mystery two days ago and now we are in the process of liberating Birthright and Conquest." I informed him, nothing he couldn't find out by asking his own forces, after all, he was Embla's, Emperor? His father was dead so he was technically the next in line to be Emperor to the Emblian Empire.

"Hm, I leave this war in your hands, may you be victorious, I now am off to find a way to rid myself of my blood's curse, farewell, old friend." With that he was gone into the night.

I sat back down and stoked the fire, what was Zacharias', or should I say, Bruno's 'blood's curse'? I've never heard of such a thing, I'll be sure to research it when we get back to the Castle.

**Kiran's Point of View – The Following Morning – **

I woke with the sun and began to put all my layers of clothing back on. Finally I pulled my cloak over me and slipped the log of my conversations with Gunnthrá into my pocket. I exited the tent to find that others were already up and starting to prepare our breakfast. I walked up beside the young man who was preparing the fire and introduced myself as Kiran, the Legendary Hero from another world. He returned the introduction with his own, he was named Ryan, he was an Armour Knight who dropped out of the Royal Askran Army to fight for the peace of other worlds. I told him that the Order of Heroes was glad to count him among their ranks. I waited calmly and patiently as everyone else slowly emerged from their tents and joined me in a circle around our fire. After a simple breakfast of bread and butter we set out into the World of Birthright.

Our forces entered the Gate to Birthright and instantly stopped in their tracks, awaiting our arrival was a large faction of the Emblian Imperial Army, with none other than Xantear at it's head.

"Heh, looks like you got my letter, Legendary Hero, and you brought some friends along to play, Birthright is already ours, as is Conquest, you're too late, heroes. Soldiers, kill every last one of them, General William, I trust that you have it." Xantear said, addressing both the Order and the Empire.

"Of course I have it, and with it they will hold no liberation of this world nor the one connected to it." The man I assumed to be General William responded to the Paladin.

"Good, the princess has need of me elsewhere, take care of these mice for her, will you." Xantear told the General before leaving.

"Now, you are all of the Askran Order of Heroes, prepare to fall before the superior strength of the Emblian Empire. Soldiers, CHARGE!" William ordered the men of Embla.

And they obeyed, at least a thousand soldiers came rushing at us, I had little time to think of a plan, I looked our small troop over and saw that it was mostly made up of heavily armoured knights. I also saw that there were a few who were not as weighed down by armour, and some mages.

"Armour Knights, form a wall, mages, guard the knights backs, and, _Reytia!? _What are you doing here?" I asked the girl I had met on the first day of being on Zenith.

"Prince, er, Captain Alfonse asked me to come along." She replied, unsure of which of Alfonse' titles to use.

"Very well, I need you to go back to the Order's Castle and get some reinforcements out here." I told her.

"Alright, I'm on it." She replied to her orders and ran back trough the gate.

I turned back to the fight and saw that surprisingly we had the upper hand at the moment. The Armoured Knights were tanking any blows that reached them and then finishing the soldier who had dealt said blow, meanwhile there was a storm of fire, wind, lightning, and... Dark magic? We have Dark Mages? That is pretty neat. Anyways, there was a storm of magic slamming down on the Emblian force, and any who made it through the storm were finished off by the Armour Knights. I saw a man who looked to be rather high in ranking among the soldiers talking to General William. William shook his head and the soldier seemed frustrated, the soldier said something again and William replied to him. The soldier then walked off.

Within minutes our forces had completely decimated the Emblian Army. We stood before William.

"You are General William, correct?" Alfonse asked the armoured man.

"Yes, and you are Prince Alfonse, no?" William replied.

"Prince of Askr and Captain of the Order of Heroes, that would be me." Alfonse told the an who stood before him.

"Then you will be the first to witness Embla's true power, EMBLA'S WARD!" William commanded and an aura surrounded him.

Alfonse rushed the enemy, and his sword clanked off the aura around William's body.

"What? Fólkvangr did nothing at all, can we deal any damage to him?" Alfonse asked, shocked that he couldn't do a thing against the strange aura surrounding the enemy.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You cannot do anything against our power, now I shall route you from not only this world, but Zenith as well!" William taunted us.

"Not so fast, I Kiran, one chosen by the Divine Breidablik, banish you, William, General of Embla from ever returning to this world or any that are associated with it." I said, with way to much dramatic flare, before firing the Breidablik at William. The General was enveloped in a bright light, and when it faded he was gone.

"What did you do?" Alfonse asked me as I turned to face him.

"I sent him back where he belongs, Zenith." I told Alfonse, and the army began to cheer.

"Hold it, we're not done here yet, Xantear is still here somewhere, let's go and find him to liberate this world!" Alfonse said, rallying the army.

**Authors Note: Well, this is finally done, took way to long, sorry about that, I was gone all summer so I couldn't write this and then I never got around to writing for a while. Anyway I'm back now, and I still do not own Fire Emblem, just Kiran. Sorry again for the delay on this chapter, hopefully it won't take as long next time. As always read and review, and thanks for reading this.**


End file.
